


Fist fighting with fire

by lichiswriting



Series: Never Knew I Had a Heart (Till It Beat for You) [5]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, Light Angst, Making Out, Sexual Tension, book 3 demo spoilers, mason being mason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichiswriting/pseuds/lichiswriting
Summary: A week after that scene on Haley’s Bakery, Mason deals with the aftermath of his words… Or has he been dealing with it since the very moment he said them?
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Never Knew I Had a Heart (Till It Beat for You) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126319
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you gonna put that down?” Nate’s voice sounded gentle even when his eyes looked at him in concern. As a response, Mason took another drag of the cigarette before letting it fall to the floor and stumping it with his boot. 

“We gonna go inside or what?” He pretended he wasn’t worried.

A week had gone by since his last encounter with the detective. Since he last heard her voice, tasted her lips, looked into her eyes. 

And it was goddamned near killing him.

It hadn’t been the last time he had seen her _-thank God-_ since he had checked on her more times than he would admit willingly. The sight of her running down the street, away from his words, away from him, made him ache in a way he wasn’t used to. The strange pull on his chest, tightening, constricting, had nothing to do with the kind of aching she used to inflict on him. When that tightening sensation was on the pit on his stomach, a heat surging on his lower belly and expanding. 

When she teased him relentlessly, her usually shy persona changing dramatically the moment they were alone in her bedroom - and her hallway, and her kitchen, and her couch. That aching, he could get used to.

This one, nonetheless… was awful.

He had been inside the SUV the next morning, a cloud of smoke surrounding him when she exited her apartment to leave towards the station. Her bright red hair was pulled up in a ponytail, half her face hidden behind a pair of large sunglasses.

“Come on, sweetheart, let me see your face.” He muttered to himself as he watched her advance to her beat up car, long fingers drumming on the steering wheel nervously. But she didn’t comply. Instead he saw her get in the driver’s seat and take a shuddering breath while she checked her phone, apparently not finding in its screen what she hoped for. 

Did she wipe her cheeks with her sleeve?

He waited two days before he tried to check on her again. This time at night. He stood among the shadows at the edge of the street, his hearing searching for her heartbeat to know if she was home. The sound let him know she was there indeed, though by the force of it probably not asleep… and quickly knew she wasn’t alone.

The cigarette burned his fingers for a few seconds before he reacted and threw it. He couldn’t just barge in, could he? Even less after what he told her - after making her cry.

Shit. _Shit shit shit._

He stood there for two more hours until he saw Tina leaving Alice’s apartment. The sigh he exhaled surprised him in new ways. 

It was late at night before her heartbeat let him know she had finally fallen asleep. He had lost the count of the times he had almost crossed the street to bang on her door. 

The mood had dropped lower and lower on the Unit as days passed by. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was feeling like shit, because he hadn’t told them anything about it even when they had asked repeatedly or because - and that’s what he feared - they all missed her. She had kept her distance, only updating Adam on work-related stuff and occasionally texting Felix back, but it wasn’t enough. They needed her - _they_ , because Mason had to believe it was all of them and not just himself. Her cheery, strong presence, her incessant chatting and her patience… 

Mason was starting to understand she was irreplaceable. And no one should be. 

That was why they had reluctantly agreed to go to the local bar that night, after Felix pestered them about it for two days. And he didn’t know if he wished she was there or the complete opposite. 

The vampire was usually ruthless with his words, but always honest. He told the crude, ugly truth, and if someone didn’t like it, they could go to hell for all he cared. It didn’t matter if he hurt them or angered them. He didn’t give a shit.

But the guilt growing and gnawing at his insides for a week told him otherwise this time. Which could mean two things: or he didn’t really mean what he said or he just hated to hurt her. In the worst case scenario, both statements were right.

His brain had replayed the moment over and over. The soft smile she was giving him when their lips parted, hers looking plumper after he moved away, thinking he wasn’t _nearly done_ with those lips. Her bright eyes seemed to sparkle with the sunlight that filtered through the windows, and for a few seconds, everything was perfect. They were on their own bubble, sharing breaths and body heat, and the sound of her fluttering heartbeat was the only thing he could hear. Her sweet coconut perfume was the only thing he could smell. He could still feel the tingling in his lips because of her own. And the way she looked at him…

She looked at him in a way that made his breath catch and his pulse kick up. The way his heart nearly seemed to burst threatened to consume him, and he had to look away. He had to look away because he didn’t know what he would do if he looked at her for a moment longer. 

Still reeling, confused and scared and anxious, he tried to figure out what was happening. And it all was too much and he heard what the waitress said and had to draw the line that had become blurred between them. So he said those words. And when her smile faltered, his heart seemed to contract and become smaller, and again he looked away. 

He only caught a second of her tear filled eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks, as Alice got up from her chair, almost knocking it over. He almost expected her to snap at him. 

But what she did was _so much_ worse.

Her voice broke and she ran away. He could still hear her heart when he got up to follow her, beating so rapidly it made his own speed up to match it. She took a shuddering breath, so close to a sob he stopped in his tracks. 

He was paralyzed, watching her go. Knowing her pain was his fault.

Felix pulled him away from his thoughts when he stepped forwards and opened the door of the small bar, his demeanor joyful and excited. Nate smiled and followed him, Adam joining as if he was trying not to ruin the night for them. Mason took a deep sigh and followed. 

Alice knew he was there even before Verda’s eyes widened and he elbowed Tina, making her drink dangerously shake in her hand. The redhead took a deep breath. The way the back of her neck heated up and her skin exploded into goosebumps was the telltale sign of his grey eyes on her. 

Maybe the worst of it all was that she had no right to be upset. He had been clear even before the first kiss - just sex, no complications. Had she been reading too much into it? In the way he seemed to orbitate towards her whenever they were in the same room? How he seemed to relax and want to actually talk to her? Was all of it her heart guiding her brain and not the other way around?

Alice didn’t know how she would react when she saw him again, therefore she had avoided the Unit altogether, but this moment had to come. She was still hurt and trying to figure out her feelings for the infuriating vampire, but still the Unit were her friends. Her family, the closest thing she ever had.

She had to pretend. For herself, for him and for the Unit.

So she turned around with a smile, hopefully convincing enough.

“There she is!” Felix chanted happily before he strode towards Alice through the tables. Her smile seemed to freeze on her face the moment their gazes locked. 

_Fuck, she looks stunning._ Her hair was wavy and bright as the fucking sun and she wore a lipstick to match. His breath caught on his throat the same way it seemed to happen to her. His fingers twitched, as if wanting to reach out for her without his permission. He almost took a step forward, missing her closeness and the peace she brought with her. Her own peace and storm, all mixed up inside him.

 _Black looks good on this man._ The black henley shirt wrapped around all the right places, and when he ran a hand through his long hair she almost passed out with the urge to feel those biceps around her. He was looking at her and there was no hostility in his gaze. A flash of something passed through his eyes, but she was too far to read it. Regret? Longing? Maybe he just felt awkward after her outburst at Haley’s Bakery. She wished she could go back in time, before she felt her heart aching at the sight of him. To the last time she had been tangled with him on her bed, feeling his heartbeat against her skin, his breath on her neck just above her scar.

Could she? Could she keep on having sex with him knowing he would never be truly hers? Not all of him? Why did she ever agree? She had known he would consume her. She had known she was doomed. She had known she was going to fall from him since the morning she woke up with his scent on her sheets. 

Her attention snapped to the brightest smile she had ever seen and she couldn’t help but genuinely grin at Felix. Who would have known a vampire would actually be the personification of a ray of fucking sunshine?

“Allie!” He wrapped her in a bear hug while she was half getting up and raised her the rest of the way, until her feet didn’t touch the ground, and the detective squealed in delight as she returned the hug, before laughing. 

Had her laugh always been so goddamn beautiful or had Mason just missed it like crazy?

The rest of them sauntered towards the table and Mason didn’t miss the glare Tina was throwing his way. _Girls talk, man_. He ignored her completely, letting himself fall into a chair with Adam taking the seat next to him. 

Nate was the next to hug Alice, although softer, and Mason watched as she closed her eyes, as if she had missed them just as much. She spoke over Nate’s shoulder. “I’m so glad to see you. I was just going to get another round, this one’s on me!" 

"Actually, this was enough for me.” Verda spoke while getting up, throwing a meaningful gaze to Tina.

“Y-yeah, same. Early morning tomorrow." 

"Oh. Okay.” Alice said, suddenly a little shy, finally letting go of Nate, who sat at the other side of Mason. 

“I’ll go with you to get the drinks!” Felix offered enthusiastically, asking all of them what they wanted while Verda and Tina said their goodbyes and left. 

Like a magnet, their gazes found each other again. She was trapped in his just as much as he was in hers, but she broke it first, turning her eyes to the ground. She hadn’t looked so insecure around them since the day they met. Her shoulders were slumped and she had her own arms around her frame, hugging herself, as if trying to become smaller. He could see the movement of her eyelashes as she blinked rapidly, her heart beating a mile a minute inside her chest, teeth chewing on her red lower lip. She looked shy and fragile, but Mason knew she was the strongest woman he had ever encountered. 

Mason made a decision in that exact moment. 

He would be the one biting that lip before the night ended. And he would not let so many days go by without touching her ever again. 

He didn’t even realize the magnitude of his thoughts, too caught up in the moment. He would deal with them later if they resurfaced. 

For Alice, it was absurd how difficult it was not to look at him. To pretend the floor of the bar was far more interesting than those deep pools that seemed to see right through her every single time. But then he spoke.

“Sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after that scene on Haley’s Bakery, Mason deals with the aftermath of his words... Or has he been dealing with it since the very moment he said them?

"Sweetheart."

Her gaze snapped back towards him at the now familiar pet name, startled, expecting to find him smirking, ready to pretend nothing had happened, ready to pretend her hurt didn't matter. But he wasn't even smiling. He looked into her eyes, noticing she wasn't wearing her usual glasses, his brow slightly furrowed. The moment seemed to last an eternity, a silent conversation between them. He cocked his head and the look turned… apologetic?

_I didn't want to hurt you. I don't know why I said that. Please tell me I haven't ruined this._

She shrugged so softly it was almost imperceptible, but he catched it. "Don't forget to bring me a cherry." He said slowly, and it had the wanted reaction: she rolled her eyes, but smiled softly before meeting his eyes again.

_Are you worth the heartache, Mason? Because I think you are._

Mason laid back on his chair and rocked it slightly backwards as Felix and Alice left to get the drinks, getting a good look at her for the first time in a week.

"Oh my f-" he mumbled, gaining a startled gaze from Adam.

"What? What's wrong?"

Her usual attire of ripped jeans and t-shirts had been left at home that night. A silk, purple blouse fell upon her frame, tucked into a pair of black leather pants. _Fucking leather pants_ , skin tight, hugging every curve and making her backside look even bigger and rounder, and Mason almost growled. The pair of black pumps at her feet were the final blow for the vampire, who rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward to get a better look. 

"He's not even listening to you." Nate stated, following Mason's gaze before quickly looking away from his friend's retreating form. Adam did the same.

"Ugh."

Mason licked his upper lip, not catching a word of what was being said beside him, too blinded by the shape of the woman he couldn't get enough of. Said woman felt eyes on her with every step she took, and a slight giddiness coursed inside her as she arrived to the bar and leaned against it, bending slightly over it to give him a really good taste of what he had been missing for being such a fucking asshole with her. 

She was _so_ doing this on purpose. Mason clenched his jaw, and the familiar ache, the good kind, came back to him. He half expected her to look at him over her shoulder while she chatted with Felix, lips curving into a genuine smile. But she didn't. She kept her focus on Felix, shifting her weight from one leg to the other every once in a while, changing the angle of the beautiful view she was giving him.

"Sooooooo…" Felix dragged the word for so long she had to arch a brow at him. "What happened? With Mason, I mean."

She stiffened for the briefest moment before letting go a sigh. "He didn't tell you?"

_So something happened_. Felix shook his head. "He's been insufferable since the day he left with you. He came back and trashed half the training dummies. Adam was _not_ amused." Felix said with a grin, although Alice saw sadness at the corners of his lips. "Nate tried to talk to him but he hadn't spilled a word. He's been brooding in his room or researching with his nose buried in a book. He's also left a couple of times without telling us. That when he hadn't been getting his ass kicked by Adam, of course. At least that's been fun to watch."

Alice frowned. "Of course. He's the one who says the mean stuff but gets mad when I react badly. Typical." 

Felix put a hand over hers on the counter, making her gaze flick to his. "I don't think he was mad at you. I think he was upset because he hurt you." He pursed his lips. "Although I still don't know what he did." 

Alice opened her mouth and closed it for a couple of times before shaking her head, grasping Felix's fingers strongly. "I really don't want to repeat what he said."

"Okay." Felix nodded, a smile so understanding it melted her heart a little. "I like to tease you guys, but I really have never seen Mason look at anyone the way he looks at you." He gave her a secretive grin. "I know when he's thinking about you by the way he smiles." His expression fell slightly. "This is just new to him. I don't think he knows what he's doing. At least outside the bedroom." He added a wink for good measure.

Alice rolled her eyes with a huff. "So I'm supposed to _what_? Teach him how to feel things?"

"No, he feels those things, alright. You gotta be patient while he figures them out." 

Way too soon, the drinks were served and they were coming back to the table, Mason's gaze on her. _God_ , did he enjoy the front view too. The blouse hung sensually around her upper body, showing the perfect amount of cleavage to drive him wild and revealing just a hint of black lace underneath. _Jesus Christ._ He was so focused on undressing her with his eyes that he almost didn't catch the conversation as they drew closer.

"I know, I know." She sighed defeatedly, resting the drinks on the table. "Guys, I had to work through some stuff on my own, but I shouldn't have been so distant." Alice was talking to Felix, but her gaze travelled to Adam and Nate as well. "I'm sorry."

Nate smiled warmly at her. "We just missed you, Allie."

"Any new leads on…?"

"Oh no, you won't." Felix shook his head vigorously. "No work talk today, okay? Just hanging out."

Alice nodded with a smile, each second getting harder and harder to stop herself from looking at him. Her and Felix sat down opposite Mason and the rest.

"Where's my cherry?" Mason leaned across the table, and she just couldn't _not_ look at him. And with the dim lighting of the bar, his eyes seemed to shine even more mischievously than they normally did.

She cleared her throat, but didn't reply, didn't stutter or blush, much less flirted back. A soft frown appeared on her face as she sipped her drink, thinking about Felix's words. Mason felt himself deflate and thought about leaving the place when the rest started conversing between them, while he couldn't look away from her. But he had to stay, he couldn't let his temper get the best of him. He had to fix this. He couldn't leave, he had to do something.

"Alice." Adam said, looking at a point over her shoulder. "Man in his thirties, blond hair, full beard, blue t-shirt. You know him?" 

Mason and Nate found said man on one of the stools, hungrily looking at the detective while sipping on a beer. Felix looked as well, covertly turning around. But she knew who they meant.

"You're right, he's looking at her as if he wants to devour her." Felix commented, throwing a glance at Mason. Alice looked doubtful for a second.

"You mean that like… literally?"

Felix burst out laughing. "I guess it depends on how kinky you are?"

" _Felix_." Nate breathed a warning.

"She's not _that_ kinky... Not too far though." Mason smirked, and this time he watched as that delightful blush heated up her skin from her neck to her forehead. _Finally_. He missed making her blush.

"Mason!" Nate exclaimed, while Adam rolled his eyes.

"I- I…" she stuttered, nervous and feeling tingly all over at the smirk she couldn't gaze away from. She took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. "I was wondering if he was a supernatural. He's new in town. I talked to him the other day since it's suspicious that he gets to Wayhaven and a girl disappears. But he had an alibi and seemed innocent enough."

"With the way he's looking at you, that guy hasn't an innocent bone in his body." Felix scoffed, and Mason turned his attention to the man more intently this time. 

They were right, that guy was letting his eyes roam the detective's body slowly, as if taking in every inch, even when she had her back turned. Mason narrowed his eyes when Felix said. "He's kinda hot, though."

"Ugh." Alice rolled her eyes, placing her hair over her shoulder with a movement of her head. "Maybe, but a guy who asks for my number right after I've interrogated him loses his chances pretty fast." She sipped her beer when her phone bipped, a frown on her brow when she looked at the screen. "My mother. I gotta take this." She said, getting up and walking away towards the exit.

For once, instead of appreciating the sight of her while she left, Mason inspected the man, who was biting his lip while watching Alice walk towards the door. He felt a growl growing inside him.

" _Uuuhhh_ , someone jealous?" Felix chimed in, smiling as if the best thing in the world just happened. The moment Alice was outside the bar, the noise of people chatting, glasses clicking and music, the smell of beer and whiskey and the mixed scents of the patrons were suddenly too much. He rubbed his forehead to stop himself from wincing.

"Pffff." Mason scoffed, getting a swing from his bottle. "There's no competition."

"Oh, so it's not that you don't care but that you know she isn't interested?" 

Now his narrowed gaze fell upon Felix, whose smile only brightened. Nate cleared his throat, bringing their attention towards him. "Allie seems rather tense, though. Do any of you know if something happened?" The question was general but his dark eyes were on Mason. He flinched slightly, finding only gentle concern in them when he thought he would find accusation. 

"I fucked up." He admitted under his breath.

"Yeah, we deduced that much." Adam grunted. "We are still a team so you better clear the air with her." 

Nate shot their leader a reprimanding glare. "What Adam means is probably that you two should work through your issues together." He smiled. "I'm sure the damage can still be fixed." 

Mason's stare was fixed on the wood of the table, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his friends' gazes. "You don't know that." 

"I do." Nate offered a nod. "But not if you ignore the problem."

"Hey, where did the lumberjack go?" Felix asked, making all of them raise their eyes towards the bar.

"He went outside a couple of minutes ago." Adam stated flatly. Mason huffed a breath and found Felix and Nate looking at him.

"Now comes when you go outside to see if he's disturbing Allie." Felix grimaced. "Jeez, you really are clueless with this stuff."

"Allie knows how to handle herself. She could take down that guy with an arm tied to her back. She doesn't need me."

"I'm sure she would appreciate your presence nonetheless." Nate encouraged. 

He hesitated for a few seconds, shoving a cigarette between his lips… but before lighting it, he got up and made his way to the door. At least outside there would be some peace and quiet.

"That's a relief." Nate sighed, looking inside his glass. 

"Here's to hope Allie doesn't kick both of their asses." Felix chuckled, raising his glass.

"Alice wouldn't be able to defeat Mason in combat." Adam raised a confused eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she can kick his ass without throwing a single punch."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Outside the bar, a few minutes before** _

"Can we just… not do this?" Alice spoke into the phone, her free hand running through her red hair and messing the waves she had carefully done that evening. A sigh from the other end of the line indicated her mother's reluctance to let it go.

"You seemed to be perfectly integrated with the Unit some days ago, and this week you made up a meeting with the Captain just to avoid coming to the warehouse."

Alice cringed, not her finest moment. "Look, I'm with them now, having a drink together. We're fine. Everything's fine."

"Does this have anything to do with what's been going on with Mason?"

Hearing his name made the detective snap. "Wait, is this you being a mother or being a boss?" She spat, venom on her every word. "Because you've barely gained your right to meddle in my life as either of those things." 

The silence was deafening, and Alice's heartbeat kept getting faster and faster. "You weren't there when Bobby broke my heart, you don't have to be here now." Her voice cracked as she finished the sentence and she had to clear her throat.

"Is that what happened? Mason broke your heart?" Tears threatened to spill out of her green eyes at the genuine concern on Rebecca's voice. 

"No, he didn't." She answered with a whisper, rebuilding her carefully placed walls.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I am. I have to go, they are waiting for me."

"Alice, wait, tell me -"

She finished the call and stared at the phone's screen for a few seconds, taking calming breaths and trying to swallow the tears. The Unit would pick up on any change in her mood so she better calm down fast. 

"Detective Santos. That looked intense."

She turned around quickly, finding the bearded man they were discussing inside before her mother called. Alice cleared her throat and offered a wobbling smile. "Kinda. Mr Rogers, wasn't it?"

"Please, call me Owen." He said, a wolfish smile on his lips as he offered his hand to her. Alice couldn't help but think of all the times the smirks Mason threw her way had seemed wolfish to her, and how different the chill she felt going down her spine was to the one she was feeling now. 

Still, she was the detective of this town, so she shook his hand as professionally as she could. He took advantage of the situation to pull her slightly towards him, making her stumble on her heels and gaining a frown from her. 

"I couldn't exactly walk up to you inside, surrounded by those guys. _Popular_ , aren't you?"

Alice pulled her hand away and took a step backwards, creating some distance. "Those are my friends. And I would carefully think about what you say next if I were you, because so far you're doing a terrible job at flirting with me."

Owen blinked, slightly taken aback by her brashness, but recovering quickly and assuming she was challenging him. He didn't know he had picked the worst moment to annoy the detective, who usually was rather friendly and generous with her smiles. But the night had been a whirlwind of emotions and she was feeling irritated, miserable and ready to either go home and curl into the bed or get back inside and get shit faced drunk. Definitely not in the mood to deal with this man. 

"I'm just saying you've probably let some of them get a taste." His grin widened, eyes travelling down her body. "Thought maybe I could be next. I'm sure I could teach you a couple of things… or maybe you could show me what you can do." 

She opened her mouth to reply when a low growl interrupted her, making Owen turn around and allowing Alice to see Mason standing there, fists clenched and eyes narrowed, lips curled in a snarl. He looked dangerous, even more so than he usually did, and Alice tried to look at him from a stranger's eyes. Everything in his body and expression was screaming ' _predator_ '. It would be the kind of situation where your body asks you to run even if you aren't sure about why you should be running. You just know you should. But she didn't feel fear, his anger was not directed towards her. She felt a thrill going through her body at his presence, forgetting her bruised heart for a moment.

"What _**the fuck**_ did you just say to her?" The words were still growled as he stepped forward, and Owen took a step backwards, nearly colliding with the detective, who moved aside and around him. Mason reached out a hand to her, not moving his stormy gaze from the bearded man. Not even thinking, she slipped her hand into his and he gently moved her closer until she was tucked against his side. The detective had expected Mason to push her behind him, not keeping her by his side. She felt both of their bodies relaxing slightly at the touch, as if being close to each other was the only thing they needed in the world. 

Owen looked at them with slight fear in his eyes. He could swear he had seen a glimpse of inhumanly big fangs when the long-haired man snarled. Mason's hand rested on her waist and her manicured one grabbed his shirt, his dark hair falling down his face and getting mixed with her red locks, tickling her cheek. He looked at him as if he was about to rip him apart, and the look on the detective's face let him know she would very much allow it… maybe even help him.

"Look," he croaked, "I didn't know she was with you. No harm done, okay?"

But his words didn't have the desired reaction. Another growl, and his snarl widened. It was taking all his self control not to pounce on this guy, but he knew he shouldn't. "So it was okay to be a creep to her when you didn't know? But suddenly a bad idea now you know she's my girl?"

Mason didn't miss the way her heart leaped inside her chest at his words and a pang of satisfaction almost made him shudder. If he hadn't been so fucking angry at the man standing before them he would have probably gotten goosebumps at the way she subtly pressed herself closer before speaking. 

"You gotta learn how to treat women like human beings, you fucking dirtbag. If I see you creeping on anyone of this town I'll have you arrested for harassment." 

The man nodded enthusiastically as he took another step backwards. Mason rolled his eyes with a huff.

"One of us is gonna kick your ass if you don't get lost. Now." 

That was enough, and in a few seconds they were left alone in the street. Mason relished on her closeness, the scent of her honey shampoo tickling his nose, the warmth of her body expanding through their clothes and seeming to reach inside him. But she cleared her throat and he lost it all. She took a step away from him and the hand that had been resting on her waist fell limp to his side. 

"Thank you. It would have been awkward if the detective of the town punched a newcomer in the dick." She chuckled awkwardly. "So, you know, thank you."

"You already said that." 

She met his eyes and his forced grin let her know he was trying to mess with her to lighten the mood. 

"Right. We should, uh, go back." She moved to walk past him, but his long fingers curled around her forearm and she spinned around to meet his face, now suddenly serious. He opened his mouth and closed it, his brow furrowed as if what he was about to say was too difficult to say it out loud. His fingers loosened their grip and Alice thought he was going to let her go. Of course he was going to let her go. He wouldn't face the way he hurt her because that would mean he accepted they had something worth saving. Her eyes dropped to his grip, wanting to watch, forcing to accept, he was never going to make her stay. 

But his fingers tightened with new force, and her gaze snapped back to his face. 

Grey eyes, tempestuous with emotion, stared at her, moving wildly through her features before he finally found the words. 

"Don't go." 

Her breath caught on her throat at the thought that he wasn't just talking about going inside. 

_He feels those things, alright. You gotta be patient while he figures them out._

Felix's words echoed inside her mind. The seconds that went by seemed to last an eternity, before she nodded slowly. Mason's shoulders dropped as he exhaled, as if a great weight had been lifted off them. 

"Okay, Mason." 

_**Meanwhile, inside the bar** _

"Maybe one of us should have gone outside to mediate." Nate sighed, staring inside his glass of scotch. "Those two aren't exactly good at sharing how they feel."

"Who knows." Felix shrugged, a grin widening in his face. "Maybe they're already back at Allie's apartment."

"Why would they…? _Oh_." Nate realised, eyes widening.

"They say the bigger the fight, the best the make up sex gets." Felix wiggled his eyebrows. "If that's true, they're in for a hell of a night."

Nate cringed, very much wishing Felix hadn't put that image of his friends inside his brain. "Ugh. I just hope Mason finds a way to fix whatever he's done without hurting her anymore." 

"She knew what she was getting into by getting involved with someone like Mason." Adam said matter of factly. "He doesn't really try to hide his brashness."

Nate nodded, Mason was all sharp edges and bluntness, while the detective was much softer, gentle. It was easy for someone like her to get cut while trying to hold on to someone like him. Maybe it was a matter of how many cuts and wounds she could resist before letting go. But he liked to believe that wouldn't happen - instead, her softness would envelope his sharpness, showing him a side of himself he didn't even know it existed. A small smile bloomed on Nate's face as the thought. 

"I think they both have to learn how to be around each other now that their relationship is changing." 

Adam shrugged, but Felix let out a dreamy sigh. "You're such a romantic, Natey. Mason would learn so much from you if he didn't get nauseous every time he thinks about love." 

Nate chuckled. "You know, maybe that's about to change." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally alone... Can they speak their minds to each other without messing it up?

_**Almost midnight, on the town's square** _

They walked together in silence until they settled on a bench. The night was quiet and Mason took a breath of clean air, only enhanced by the aroma of the woman sitting beside him. Beside him, but still so far away. And he didn't know how to bring her back. Luckily, she didn't know how to stay away either.

"You said I'm your girl."

Maybe if he didn't have vampire hearing he would not have been able to catch those words, so soft the whisper leaving her lips. He lit a cigarette and risked a sideways glance at her, but she was looking to her hands, resting on her lap. From outside, no one would've been able to guess how fast her heart was beating.

"I know."

A pause.

"I could've kicked that guy's ass without your help."

He actually snorted at that. "I know that too."

They fell into silence once again, although this was more comfortable, for several minutes. He enjoyed the moment, knowing they had to talk, knowing he had to fix this mess, but without a clue of what to say or do next.

"I've been avoiding you." She broke the silence, although her voice was soft as if not wanting to disturb his peace. She never did. Her company was never a problem, never an annoyance. But he realized she didn't know that. Because he had never told her just how much better he felt when she was around.

"I know." Smoke left through his lips with the words.

"I thought maybe you would text, or call."

He remembered the shaky sigh she let go when he was observing her from afar while she checked her phone, and a new pang of guilt made him wince. She was still staring down and she didn't notice. 

"I thought you wouldn't want to hear from me." 

Now her face snapped towards him and their gazes met. The night was warm but still both of them shuddered slightly with a chill. 

"Depends on what you would've said."

"What did you want to hear?" 

She chuckled. "You know it."

"I really don't."

Alice huffed a breath. This was it. 

"I just… I know, okay? I know you've always said the only thing you wanted from me was to get into my pants." He didn't miss the slight wince on her features, and he frowned softly. "But… I thought we were at least friends. I thought you at least saw me as another member of the Unit, someone you _respected_. I didn't realize I was still just a toy for you." He had stopped breathing altogether by now, and the cigarette had slipped from his fingers to the ground. He found himself frantically looking at her profile as she spoke, her green eyes examining the fabric of her pants closely, obviously not able to look at him as she blurted her thoughts. "I know this is exactly what you didn't want, you didn't want complications. But friends can fuck and still be friends. What you can't do is use someone and expect them not to feel hurt when you throw it to their face." 

_Shit_. He hadn't even realized how much hurt he had caused her. And he hadn't even realized that he had moved closer to her while she spoke, their thighs almost touching. 

"Don't." He muttered, not even knowing he was speaking until the word was out. Alice looked at him and her breath hitched in her throat when she found him so close. 

"What?" She breathed. Mason had to stop and think what he was meaning. 

_Don't pay attention to the shit I say. Don't think you're not important to me. Don't feel used, feel needed. Don't stop wanting me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me._

"Don't… don't say that." He finally said, reaching out to her face. His fingertips danced an inch from her skin to leave her time to move away. When she didn't, he caressed her cheekbone with his thumb, the rest of his fingers finding the soft spot behind her ear and her neck. Her pulse kicked up. "I fuck up. I talk shit. I get overwhelmed." He breathed, somehow the rawness of her words making it easier for him to be raw as well. "But still my days are a whole lot of crap if I don't see you." 

She swallowed thickly, searching inside his eyes for any hint of lies, anything telling her this was a trick to get beneath her sheets again and let this problem aside. But she only found crude, open truth, one that was probably new even for him. 

_He feels those things, alright. You gotta be patient while he figures them out._

She realized his confession was even more important for her than any apology would. And as Felix's words echoed inside her mind once again, she knew being patient with Mason now would bring happiness later… and something else she feared to name.

"Kiss me." She blurted out, needing to feel his skin, needing him to shut her up before she said the words at the tip of her tongue, words that would scare him and make him recoil - leaving her alone, cold and brokenhearted.

"What?" Mason breathed, and Alice thought it was one of the few times she had seen him genuinely shocked. Almost as if he couldn't believe she wanted to kiss him. Almost as if he had believed he wouldn't be able to kiss her again. 

"I said kiss me, _sunshine_." She whispered, her hand sliding to the back of his neck while his free one fell to her waist. Gazes met, forest green with stormy grey, and Mason could see the seriousness behind her features. "Kiss me and _fucking mean_ it, Mason."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speaking their minds was never what they're best at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They make out. Like a lot. Kinda smutty but not really. Lil bit of praise kink. Swearing, of course. Don't worry, the conversation is not over, but it's Mason and Alice we're talking about.

"Kiss me and _fucking mean_ it, Mason."

He didn't have to get told again. His lips engulfed hers with a grunt, the force of the beginning quickly melting into something gentler as she whimpered into his mouth. He brought her closer and she let him, body curving towards him as her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck.

And kissing her felt like coming home and exploring the wilderness at the same time. 

And kissing him tasted like the most untamable storm and a quiet night under the stars. 

And both of them melted against each other, Alice sighing inside his mouth when his tongue traced her lower lip, and the way his hand tightened, lost between her bright red locks, as if anchoring her by his side, making her part of his life, his body and his heart, made her brow frown and her back arch further, two puzzle pieces with their edges sharp and ragged, finding the partner they didn't know they had. They couldn't _believe_ they had.

They moved in sync, like they had done since that very first night of passion, and Mason couldn't get enough. Wanting her closer, he pressed the hand that was lazily resting on her waist, now on her lower back, and a grin spread through his lips into the kiss when a low moan left her mouth at the pressure. Her revenge was to softly sink her teeth on his lower lip, stealing a deep groan from him. The detective chuckled at his reaction, but the chuckle died when his hand dipped lower to grab a handful of her ass. 

She gasped, and Mason broke the kiss to look into her lust-blown eyes and swollen lips, lipstick smeared around her mouth. _Fuck_. The heavy lidded stare he gave her matched her own, and his other hand followed the same path to grab her other butt cheek. 

"Sit on my lap, sweetheart." He requested, and a chill traveled through her at how coarse his voice had gotten with their kisses. She could do nothing but comply, grabbing his shoulders to straddle him on the bench, not even thinking about snoopy neighbors who could catch a sight of their make out session. "Such a good girl." He praised, and she whimpered, his lips whispering over the tender skin of her neck. " _I've missed my good girl._ " The words were said against her skin, the tone so low she could have missed it over the thundering sound of her heartbeat. But she heard it, and the goosebumps expanding through her skin let Mason know so. He hummed in appreciation before planting a wet, open-mouthed kiss on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. She gasped his name and rolled her hips, and the hardness she felt underneath his jeans made her bite her lip with want. He grunted in warning, having finished marking that spot in a satisfying red that would soon become purple, and moved her hair aside to leave a twin mark on the other side of her neck. 

Alice loved when he marked her, hickeys on her neck, love bites on her hip, fingerprints on her ass, everything was a reminder of the fact that, for a moment, she had been his and he had been hers. If only she knew how the way she marked him, not when she scratched his back, bit his shoulder or sucked on his neck, those were just a fleeting memory on his skin, but the marks she left inside him - when she kissed him with a gentleness that could break a thousand hearts, when she looked at him like nobody else in the world was as important as him, when she whispered his name while he was inside her, with such adoration his breath hitched in his throat. Those markings were the ones that were starting to be permanent, not on his skin for everyone to see, but in his bones and his lungs and his heart.

She didn't know.

And he didn't know.

_Yet._

Their relationship was physical. They both knew so. Their chemistry was unreal and sex was important for them. Maybe that was why the conversation had stopped, turning into _this,_ something passionate and sexual and real that they both controlled. Something they were confident about, exchanging feelings with their touch, kisses and moans, in a way they couldn't with words. Too many things would be left unsaid. But they understood each other like this.

She felt the slightest scratch of teeth on her skin and she shuddered, yet again rocking her hips against his lap. The hands on her ass held her tighter and he grunted lower. "Stop. Stop if you don't want me to fuck you in the middle of the street."

She moved slightly back to meet his eyes, pupils so blown they had practically swallowed the grey. He was nearly panting, his lips wet from his ministrations on her neck, her red lipstick lingering on his mouth and his hair tousled from her hands and God he looked beautiful and feral and _hers_. Without breaking the stare, a smirk on her lips as challenging as she could muster through her heavy breaths, she slowly shifted her hips, repositioning them _just so_ before rolling them forwards, watching his lips parting and his head lulling back with a growl. She watched the movement of his throat when he swallowed as she repeated the motion.

"That's it." 

The grunt was accompanied by him lifting her from his lap to lower her back on the bench. Alice squealed, the sound of delight turning into a laugh as he started peppering kisses down her neck, his hands roaming now the back of her thighs. "Okay… okay!" She called, breathless with laughter and desire. "I'll stop! Mason!"

He gave her a chuckle of his own, towering over her, his hair falling down to tickle her face and neck at their proximity. "So now you wanna behave? Too late, sweetheart." He dropped his lips to her shoulder and bit her through the fabric, and she squealed again, her legs kicking the air at each side of him while he held her down with his body. 

The way she was laughing… it hadn't happened before. This carefree playfulness, the way he was enjoying all these sounds that weren't moans or whimpers, was new to him, and it scared him… but _God_ it was perfect. _She_ was perfect. 

"Mason… sunshine." Her hands traveled up his back to settle on his shoulder blades and he met her gaze once again. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes shiny, and he could still see the lust on her pupils and the way she bit her lip. His gaze fell to her chest, which was rising and falling rapidly with her labored breathing. The shirt was misplaced and her bra was showing and the sight made him shoot his hips forward involuntarily. She whined softly at the friction "Can't have the detective of the town arrested for public indecency." 

Mason arched a brow. "You gonna arrest yourself? Cause I'm pretty sure we can find another use for those handcuffs." 

She laughed again and the smile she got in return was so genuine she could have easily melted on the spot. She pushed forward with her body and he complied, letting her settle on his lap again, this time sideways. They fell into a peaceful silence, one of his hands massaging her lower back while the other traced patterns on her thigh. She nuzzled his neck with her nose before placing soft kisses behind his ear, deeply inhaling his musky essence as if she wanted to memorize it... _Just in case._

 _Just in case_ he changed his mind. _Just in case_ he hurt her again. _Just in case_ he left.

People had always left Alice. They grew tired of her, didn't they? Her mom. Her high school friends. Her college friends. Her first boyfriend. Bobby. Maybe she tried too hard, maybe not hard enough. Maybe she was too stubborn or talked too much. She always had a lot to say and loved to speak for hours about many many different topics. She loved to learn. But she had never felt quite as comfortable as she felt with Unit Bravo now. As she felt in Mason's arms. She just hoped this could last forever… 

She knew it wouldn't. Maybe Mason felt something for her - she thought he did. But what did he want? What was he willing to do? Changing his lifestyle for her? _Nah_ , she wasn't foolish enough to believe that. But for now, she was in his arms. He didn't want her love, but she would love him nonetheless - she didn't want to believe it was love but how could she describe it? How could she explain it? - heartbreak may be inevitable, but for now, he was holding her. So she would enjoy the silence, the feeling of his hands on her and the taste of his skin as long as she could…

Her heart stammered inside her ribcage when she felt him inhale and part his lips.

"Sweetheart. I gotta ask you something."


End file.
